Recruited
by CanadaB
Summary: What happens when you have Jason Bourne, Xander Cage, Willow, and Faith all together?  And what is Lindsey McDonald doing in the middle of it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Title: Recruited  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. They belong to someone else. I'm only borrowing them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: whoever wants it, just let me know where it ends up.  
Pairings: Willow/Jason Bourne, Faith/Xander Cage  
Spoilers: None. Majorly AU  
Summary: Jason Bourne is still on the run. He and Marie never slept together. Xander Cage (XXX) is called in to track him down. After defeating The First, Willow and Faith go on a road trip. They all meet up, and Gibbons send them on a mission to stop an apocalypse.  
Feedback: It is my muse! I'll beg if I have to. Pleeeeeeze!

Part 1

"What do you want, Gibbons?" Xander Cage, mostly known as X, growled out.

"I have an assignment for you, Triple X," Augustus Gibbons told him over the video phone.

"What now?" X asked exasperated.

"I need you to track someone down."

"That's it? Just track someone down?" The make-shift agent knew his superior better than to just take what was said at face value.

"Well, he's not your average someone."

"Who is he?"

"He's an American agent that's gone rogue. I need you to bring him in."

"Why me?"

"Because, every time 'normal' agents are sent after him, he spots them a mile away and either evades them or kills them. He'll never know you're an agent until it's too late."

"Who does he work for? What's so special about him?"

"He used to work for a group called Treadstone. It was such a highly secret organization that I didn't even know about it until it was disbanded. He's special because he's a 30 million dollar weapon. He can become anyone, he a highly trained assassin."

"And you want me to find him why?"

"Because I want him on our side; more specifically, I want him working for me. Clear enough?"

"Close enough. What's his name?"

"Jason Bourne."

"So, where is this Jason Bourne now?"  
+ - + - + - + - +

"I still can't believe that we just defeated The First," Willow said as she glanced over at Faith who was sprawled on the passenger seat next to her.

"I know," the Slayer replied. "I'm not sure which is more unbelievable. The fact that we defeated The First Evil, or the fact that you and I are friends and are going on a road trip." Faith turned her head to watch Willow as she drove south toward the border.

"Faith," Willow chastised. "We've had this discussion. A lot has changed. You and I have a lot more in common than we used to. And I think I finally understand where you're coming from, at least to a certain extent."

"You're right Red. Things have changed. You've finally gotten out from hiding in Buffy's shadow. You're finally you."

"I was never hiding in Buffy's shadow," Willow protested. Faith just shot her a glance that clearly said the Slayer didn't believe a word coming out of the witch's mouth. "All right, fine. I was in her shadow for a while. But I'm not anymore. I've done and experienced things that Buffy couldn't even comprehend."

"Yeah. Trying to end the world will do that to a person," Faith teased. Willow laughed. Soon they were both laughing as the sped toward their first destination.

After the battle with Angelus and The First, Willow and Faith talked and bonded. They forgave each other and decided to start fresh. The both also REALLY needed to get away, not only from the Hellmouth but especially from a certain blonde Slayer that they both knew. So, they decided to take a road trip, to fight evil as they came across it. The first stop on their proposed trip - Tijuana, Mexico. Faith knew that she wouldn't have to have a passport to get across that border, so no one would know that she was an escaped felon.

"Look," Willow pointed forward. "I see the city. I'm so excited. I've never been out of the States before."

"There's a first time for everything Red." Faith couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I'm starving. Let's check our stuff into the hotel and then find a place to eat."

"Sounds like a plan. I still can't believe that we just drove straight through the border without having to stop or have our ID's checked."

"That's why we chose this place, remember. So that you wouldn't end up back in prison. Look, there's our hotel. Let's go." Within thirty minutes, Willow and Faith were checked into their room and were back out on the street, looking for a place to eat.

"There's a bar over there. How about there?"

"I think here they're called cantinas, and sure, why not." The two women made their way across the street.

"I can't believe that you are correcting my language skills," Willow teased.

"I know. Scary, isn't it. I did learn a thing or two during my stay with the State of California." The girls walked into the cantina. The place suddenly fell silent. "Is it me, or did we just make one hell of an entrance."

Looking around the dark room, Willow suddenly felt very out of place. "Let's go sit at that corner table." She leaned closer to the Slayer to whisper in her ear. "At least from there we'll be able to watch our backs."

"Sounds like a plan." The two women made their way to the far corner table. Once they sat down, the room began the cacophony of voices that it had been before the two came in.

"Well, that was interesting. What do you think that was all about?" Willow said.

"I don't have a clue."

"Wow," Willow's eyes went wide as she stared at the door. "Check out the hottie that just walked in."

Faith turned her head to look at guy that entered the cantina. "Hot damn!"

The man was tall with rippling muscles. His right shoulder and upper arm was covered in tattoos. He had olive skin which was accentuated by his bald head. As he walked past and took a seat at the end of the bar, Faith noticed three x's tattooed on the back of his neck.

"Now that's my kind of man," The Slayer told the witch.

"Why do you think I pointed him out to you when he walked in."

"Thanks Red. It's nice to have someone know me so well." They both smiled.  
Faith studied that man for a few minutes then asked in a hushed voice, "Is it me, or is he staring at the other guy at the end of the bar?"

Willow looked up from her menu. She looked at the tattooed man then followed his line of sight to another man at the far end the bar. The second man was rather non-rescript. It was almost like he was trying to blend into the background. He was a good looking man, but there was nothing flashy about him.

"Yeah, he's staring. I'm just trying to figure out why. My first impression was that there was nothing special about the other guy, but then it hit me. The other guy is trying not to get noticed. It's like he's trying to disappear," Willow answered it the same quiet voice.

"That's what I noticed too. So, you think something's up?"

"Isn't there always?" Both women giggled.

"They're leaving. Let's follow them."

"But I'm still hungry."

"We'll eat later Red."

"Fine. Let's go." So, the two women followed the tattooed man who was following the guy that was trying to blend in.  
+ - + - + - +

Jason had been sitting at the far end of the bar when the two women had walked in. They were both beautiful women, but there was something about the red head that drew him in. Not for the first time, he wished that he could have a normal life so that he could meet her, or at least someone like her. But he was on the run, and would never have a normal life.

Jason sat in quiet contemplation when he saw the other man walk in. The man looked like your average, run of the mill, addicted to pain, kind of guy. But there was something about his eyes and the way he carried himself. Jason weighed what his mind was telling him versus what his instincts were saying.

Jason spared one quick look at the man, and of course the guy was watching him. Then Jason glanced one last time at the women, only to find them deep in quiet discussion, looking back and forth between him and the other guy. Did the women know something that Jason didn't? Not taking the time to worry about it, Jason slid off the bar stool and headed out of the cantina into the now dark night.

Less than a block away, Jason could hear that he was being followed. From the sound of the footsteps, it was by the big guy at the bar. But behind that guy, Jason could hear two softer footsteps - the two women were following them. But which guy were they following?

Jason quickly turned into a nearby alley to wait for the guy that was following him. What Jason didn't expect was to walk straight into an ambush. He was jumped by six guys that were extremely strong. Calling upon all his training, Jason fought back as best he could, but he was quickly losing.

"What the hell?" Jason looked up as the man that had been following him entered the alley.

"Oh look, another course," one of the attackers said. It was the first time that any of the attackers had spoken. "Looks like we get two for the price of one." Three of the attackers launched themselves at Xander while three continued to go after Jason.  
+ - + - + - +

"Is it me, or does it sound like a fight?" Willow asked Faith as they neared the alley the two men had turned into.

"My spider sense in picking up about six vamps. I'd say we're needed. You packing?" Faith asked as she slid a stake out of her hiding place in her jacket.

"Always," Willow also brandished a stake. The two women turned the corner to find the two men fighting off six vampires, and holding their own, but losing ground quickly.

"Damn Red," Faith said loudly. "I can't even go on vacation without having to take care of some undead business."

"Who are you?" One of the vampires, clearly the leader of the group, asked. "Dessert?"

"Nope," Faith replied cooly. "I'm your worst nightmare. And Red here isn't too far behind me on the nightmare scale."

The two men just stared at the facial disfigured guys they had been fighting (they'd all stopped when Faith had started talking) and the two women who were acting like they were being put out to have to be there.

"Get out of here," Jason told the two women.

"Sorry. No can do," Willow told him. "It's sort of our destiny to fight, and dust, these guys."

"Dust?" One of the vampires asked nervously.

"Yup, dust," Faith informed him. "As in drive a stake through your heart and watch you turn to dust."

The vampires at least had the sense to look a little shocked. No one in Mexico knew who they were or how to defeat them. "You know what we are?"

"Yup, you're soon to be a large pile of dust," Willow said, then she and Faith launched themselves at the group of vampires. Jason and Xander were both stunned. Here they were, each a highly trained killing machine, being rescued by two petite women in an alleyway in Mexico.

The fight didn't last long. Faith killed four and Willow killed two. The two women turned to face to two men, who were staring at them slack-jawed.

"I think we broke them Red," Faith teased.

"Oops." Willow teased back. "I hate when that happens." Both women started laughing. The sound of laughter brought the two agents out of the silent shock.

"What the hell was that? Who the hell are you? And what in the hell is going on?" Xander demanded.

"That about sums it up. Care to explain why you were following me?" Jason questioned then turned to the other man. "Or why you were following me?"

"Let's go back to our hotel room, and we'll explain everything," Willow said, trying to placate the two men.

"No! I want answers now!" Jason yelled.

"Me too!" Xander said, getting madder by the second.

"Not out here, unless you want their friend to come find you," Faith told them flatly. "Personally, I'd rather talk someplace where I'm less likely to get attacked."

"Fine." Both men ground out at the same time.

"Good. Let's go." Willow headed out of the alley with Faith next to her. The two men stared at the women, then looked at each other and shrugged, then quickly ran to catch up to the two women.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Talk," Xander yelled as the door to Willow and Faith's hotel room closed.

Jason just stood silent, observing and trying to take everything in. Faith and Willow walked over and sat on the edge of Faith's bed, and motioned to the guys to take a seat on Willow's bed, facing them. The two men cautiously sat down.

"Okay," Willow began. "Let's see. Where to start? First, I'm Willow and this is Faith. And what we're about to tell you is going to seem like something out of a science-fiction novel, but we're not making any of this up. So, you have to keep an open mind. Can you do that?" Seeing both men slowly nod their heads, Willow continued. "Do you know what attacked you in the alley?"

"No, but you do," Xander stated.

"They were vampires," Faith blurted out, trying to remain calm but failing miserably.

"Vampires?" Jason spoke for the first time since the alley.

"Yes," Willow replied. "Like we said, we know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Thus, they turned to dust when staked through the heart."

"Okay," X spoke up. "Let's suspend reality for a minute and prtend that we believe you. Aren't vampires supposed to be really strong? And if so, how was it possible that you two were able to kill them so easily?"

Willow took a deep breath then glanced at Faith who nodded for her to answer. "Yes, vampires are demons and therefore are strong. As for how we beat them - there's two reasons. Well, actually there are more than two, but really only two that would make"

"Red!" Faith jumped in before Willow went off on a full blown tangent.

"Oh, sorry," Willow blushed and Faith just laughed. Both men were actually put at ease by the small and seemingly insignificant actions of the two women. "Like I was saying. We've had a lot of practice fighting vampires, and Faith is a Slayer."

"What's a Slayer?" Jason asked.

"Every generation, she is chosen to fight the forces of darkness. She is the Chosen One. She is the Vampire Slayer," Faith monotoned.

"Answered that question a few times, have ya'?" Xander joked.

"Unfortunately," she replied. "Now, my turn to ask a question." She looked Xander in the eyes. "Why were you following him?" She asked nodding her head in Jason's direction.

"Good question," Jason piped up. "I'd like to know that answer to that myself."

"Well," Xander uncharacteristically bowed his head. "I was supposed to find you and bring you in to work for the agency that I work for."

"Three questions," Willow interrupted. "Who are you? Who do you work for? And why do they want him?"

"My name is Xander Cage, I work for the NSA," he admitted reluctantly. "And they want Jason Bourne here because he's a highly trained weapon whose gone rogue, apparently. I didn't get the details."

Both girls looked over at Jason, trying to figure out what was true and what wasn't. They didn't have to wait long.

"I did not go rogue," Jason defended. "I got shot in the back, ended up in the ocean, and woke up with amnesia. I didn't have a clue who, or what, I was until my 'boss' showed up in Paris and tried to kill me. He started talking about my past and it all began to come back to me. I didn't want to go back to the life of being an assassin, so I ran. Been running ever since." Jason's head was hung in shame.

"It's okay," Willow tried to reassure him. "We understand, and trust me when I say that we're not going to judge you."

"You couldn't understand - Xander might, seeing as he's an agent too, but you'd never understand what it feels like to murder someone in cold blood."

Willow and Faith looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Xander saw the two trying to stifle their smiles.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. "You have no idea what's it's like."

"Actually," Faith corrected. "We do." Both men looked at her like she had grown a second head. "But you are right that it's not funny. You see, I'm an escaped convict. I was in prison for murder. And Red here, flayed a guy that killed her lover." Both men were deathly silent trying to take in what the Slayer had just told them.

"So you see," Willow spoke up. "Faith and I know EXACTLY what you're going through. We just chose different paths to redemption. She went to prison to atone, I decided to help as many people as I could, you," Willow looked Jason in the eyes. "Decided to run, and you," she glanced at Xander. "I haven't figured out yet."

"Actually," he told them. "I hadn't killed anyone until I got 'recruited' by the NSA. And even then it was only the bad guys that I killed. Not that which side they were on make it any easier, just easier to justify."

"You can almost live with anything as long as you can justify it enough," Faith agreed quietly.

"So," Willow turned to Xander. "Now that you've found Jason, what are you going to do with him?"

"I . . . I don't know," Xander admitted. "He's nothing like I was told. I wouldn't wish my life on anyone."

"So, what do we do now?" Jason asked.

"I vote for food," Faith piped up. The others looked at her, slightly confused by the subject change. "What? Willow and I started following you before we could eat."

"Alright, food it is." Xander stood up, and headed for the door with Faith right behind him.

"You two coming?" Faith asked Willow and Jason.

"You bet," Willow said as she stood and walked toward the now open door.

"Why not?" Jason followed the other three out of the room. "It's not like I have anything better to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

*Ring! Ring!*

Xander reached over to the night stand and grabbed his ringing cell phone and opened it, only to be met with the smiling face of Gibbons.

"What?" Xander mumbled, still half asleep.

"Good morning to you too, Triple X," Gibbons laughed.

"Tone it down, I just got to sleep," X growled.

"I have and assignment for you," Gibbons told XXX.

"I'm already on assignment, in case you forgot."

"Yes, but you already found Jason Bourne," Gibbons informed him. Xander sat up and slip up the bed until he was leaning back against the headboard.

"You know that how?" Xander tried to remain calm, but with Gibbons it was very hard to do.

"The same way I know that the two of you were attacked last night and then rescued by two beautiful women, whose names happen to be Willow Rosenberg and Faith, who's only last name is known to be Wilkins, but we know that's just an alias."

Xander was stunned. "How?" Xander demanded.

"Easy. I was watching on satellite magnification." Gibbons sounded much too smug for Xander's liking.

"Fine, so what's this new assignment you have for me?" Xander gave in, knowing that he would do it if it meant keeping his new friends safe. Over dinner the night before he had realized that he had finally found some people with whom he could be truly himself, because they could relate. He'd never had anyone that really understood him before, not the way that these three did.

"Oh, it's not just for you, it's for all four of you."

"They don't work for you, leave them out of it."

Gibbons just smirked. Xander hated when Gibbons got that smirk on his face, it always meant that he had an ace up his sleeve that no one but him was going to like.

"If they don't do this assignment, I'll let the government know where Bourne is, I'll have the Slayer Faith sent back to prison, and I'll make sure that Willow gets prosecuted for the murder and mayhem when she was using her dark magic."

Xander looked around the room, unsure of how to proceed. Faith touched Xander's arm and nodded her head in understanding and resignation. They would do it.

"You win, Gibbons. What's this new assignment?" Xander asked, the displeasure evident in his voice.

"There's a crime lord in Spain that needs to be stopped."

"You're pulling all our strings to take down a crime lord in Spain? That seems a little extreme even for you."

"I didn't say take down, I said stop."

"What's he doing that he needs to be stopped?" Faith asked, speaking for the first time, as she sat next to X to look into the phone.

"Rumor has it that he's aiming for world domination."

"Like that's anything new?" Xander scoffed. "So, why do you need the others?"

"I need the women especially, because the way he wants to take it over isn't new to them. But it is new to you two men."

"He's not going to try to bring about the end of the world is he?" Faith asked hoping that she was wrong.

"Not exactly." Gibbons smiled when he saw Faith breath a sigh of relief. "He's going to try to raise a demon that wields enough power to bring the world populace under submission."

"Oh, goody! Another apocalypse. So much for my vacation," Faith retorted. "So, G-man, what's the plan?"

"I want you four to fly to Madrid, I'll meet you there with Agent Shavers and we'll fill you in on what we know. He's a pretty hard core kind of guy, so you might want to dress the part. Your flight leaves in two hours. There are passports at the fron desk for you and Willow, Faith. See you all tomorrow." Gibbons disconnected. Xander looked around the room to all four occupants.

"You don't have to do this," he told them.

"Actually, we do," Willow informed him. "If there's another apocalypse coming, it's sort of our duty to try to stop it."

"Besides," Jason pointed out. "If we don't help, we're all as good as dead anyway."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," Xander stated.

"So, what do you think Gibbons meant by hardcore?" Jason queried.

Faith and Willow looked at each other for a minute then broke out into huge smiles.

"What?" Both men asked at the same time, suddenly very nervous.

"I think we need to go shopping," Willow said as she and Faith pulled the guys behind them as they headed for the door.

Xander looked at Jason with confusion and something akin to fear in his eyes. "Why am I suddenly scared?"

Jason's answer didn't help relieve any tension; in fact it only made it worse. "Probably because you should be."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Everyone scurried out of the way as the four dangerous-looking people silently made their way down the corridor of the airport toward the conference room. The door to the conference room was thrown open with a loud bang, making both occupants within jump. Looking up at the four people in the doorway, the two men inside the conference room just stared in shock.

There stood Xander Cage, Faith Wilkins, Jason Bourne, and Willow Rosenberg, completely decked out in black from head to toe. Xander and Jason looked very Angelus-like in black leather pants, three-quarter length black leather jackets, black silk shirts left unbuttoned just enough to show a hint of well-muscled chests, and black boots. Willow and Faith wore hip hugging black leather pants, black leather corset style tops, full length black leather jackets, and clunky (but functional) black boots. The two women also had their hair down and dark eyeliner and blood red lipstick. Earlier that day Willow had made the comment that the group reminded her of what the Scourge of Europe would look like if they were still on a rampage. Faith couldn't help but agree. The four of them looked extremely intimidating.

"Triple X?" Gibbons finally broke out of his initial shock.

"Yeah, Gibbons. It's us." Xander couldn't help but smirk at the disbelieving look on his boss's face.

"So," Faith spoke up as she sauntered into the room and sat down. "What's the what?"

Willow moved to the chair next to Faith, with their men standing protectively behind them.

First of all," Gibbons regained his composure and reclaimed his place as being in charge of this meeting. "I'd like to introduce the three of you to Agent Toby Lee Shavers." The three new "agents" nodded their head toward Shavers and he waved his hand nervously. Xander had made him a little nervous when they'd met on X's first mission, but now Shavers was seriously scared of the four people seated across from him. "Shavers will supply you with any weapons you may need. He's our technology expert/engineer."

"Hey Red," Faith interrupted. "Isn't that your job?" The Slayer and the Witch chuckled.

"Apparently not anymore. Besides, I'm more of a hacker than a builder."

Shavers eyes widened. "You . . . .you're a hacker?"

"One of the best," Willow replied proudly.

"Well, be that as it may," Gibbons tried to regain control. "We're here to discuss this crime lord that's set on world domination."

"So you want us to save the world," Faith clarified. Gibbons nodded. "Again?" Both girls smiled knowingly at the older man.

"It's not that" Gibbons started to explain, but was interrupted by Willow.

"How do we kill the demon? The usually slice and dice, or will we have to ritually kill him?"

"What kind of demon is it? What's the ritual that will make him rise? Can we stop it?" Faith questioned too.

"Kind of demon? There's more than one kind?" Shavers asked suddenly very nervous.

"Oh yeah, there are more kinds than I care to count," Willow informed him.

"Yes, well, I don't know about the ritual but my sources tell me that it can be killed by decapitation," Gibbons told them.

"Good," Faith said. "I like slice and dice. So much easier." Willow nodded.

Xander and Jason had been standing quietly behind the two women, trying to keep the shocked looks off their faces. If it hadn't been for the conversation that the four had had the night they met, this would've scared the two men out of their minds. As it was, it nearly astounded them at how calmly the two women were talking about dealing with and killing a demon.

"What's the location?" Jason asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"It's on the outskirts of Madrid in an old mansion."

"Big shock," Faith mumbled.

"Is the ritual going to be performed there or somewhere else?" Willow asked taking the attention off of the Slayer.

"There as far as I know," Gibbons replied.

"Do we have schematics or floor plans?" She asked.

Gibbons and Shavers just stared at her for a few. "Uh, no. We don't. We don't know anyone that's ever been inside."

"Well then," Xander spoke up. "I guess we'll just have to get ourselves invited inside."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"So, Geek, what did you bring me this time?" Xander asked jokingly. Willow raised her eyebrow at Xander's use of the word geek.

"Don't call him that," she stated.

"Why not? I've always called him that?"

"That's my point," Willow replied. "A person shouldn't be defined solely by one aspect of their personality."

"It's okay, Willow," Agent Shaver told her. "I'm used to it. He doesn't mean anything by it."

"That is so not the point," Willow retorted. "It's not nice, and it's not true."

"Actually, it is true," Shavers said. "I graduated from MIT, Phi Beta Kappa, Magna Cum Laude, and then I spent 6 years in a windowless basement of some NSA gadget freak room. Working with X has given me my first adventure into the field."

"MIT. Not bad. They asked me to come to school there, even offered me a full ride scholarship," Willow told him. "That doesn't make you a geek."

"Hold on," Shaver was confused. "MIT offered you a full ride scholarship to attend and you didn't take it?"

"I was too busy saving the world countless times over to worry about going to school," she told him sounding like saving the world was an everyday occurrence for her. Although, for her, it very nearly was.

"Oh, I see." Shavers didn't know what else to say.

"So," Jason finally broke the awkward silence. "Shavers, what did you bring for us?"

Shavers shook his head to clear out the multitude of thoughts running through it. "The usual. Two sets of Eagle Eyes, some more explosive bandages, and four multi-purpose, multi-function field revolvers. The revolvers have their usual attachment darts: the green Detura Knockout darts that last for about twelve hours, the red tranquilizer and blood splatter darts, exploding darts, radio surveillance, and .44 caliber bullets. But knowing what you'll be up against for this mission, I've come up with some new bullets. There are some silver bullets in case there's any werewolves or the like, and some bullets that have a wooden tip to kill a vampire from a distance."

"Impressive," Faith told the inventor. "Could've used some of this stuff while living and working on the Hellmouth."

"Did you happen to bring my GTO?" Xander asked.

"Actually, we brought two." Shavers grinned at the stunned look on Xander's face. Since the others didn't know what the car entailed, they had no way to know what the big deal was. "Can't very well get to the weapons under the back seat if there's someone sitting on it. So, Gibbons told me that I could fix up yours and put one together for Jason."

"What? We don't get to drive?" Faith asked mildly offended.

"Well, since neither of you have a driver's license, I'm going to have to say no."

"Sure, get all technical on us," Willow said, smiling.

"That's sort of my job," Shavers joked back. Everyone in the room got a chuckle at that.

"So," Jason was curious. "What's the big deal with these cars anyway?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Xander, Faith, Jason, and Willow stepped into the private parking garage. They were met with two classic GTO's, differing from each other in color only. Xander's was a blue/purple that changed depending on the lighting. Jason's was, again depending on the lighting, deep green or black. Xander slid into his car easily; Faith, taking her cue from him, dropped into the passenger seat.

"Hadn't pegged you as the purple type X," she teased.

Xander mock-frowned at her. "I didn't have a choice in the matter. I'd have preferred red, or even black. But I guess I can't complain." Faith looked at him quizically. "It's got tons of cool toys to blow shit up."

Faith's face lit up at the prospect. "That would've been helpful in Sunnyhell."

Jason stalked around his vehicle like he was trying to see through it. "Come on Jase," Willow sighed. "Let's go already." Without waiting for his response she plopped down in the passenger seat. Agent Shavers had joined them and closed Willow's door for her.

"Here," he said handing her a rather think book. "You'll need the instructions. And I installed a secure two-way radio in the cars. It only transmits from car to car, so it's undetectable on scanners." He patted the window sill then headed over to the other car.

"I made some modifications so here's the updated manual." He handed Faith the same book he had given Willow. "Like I told Red, there's a two-way radio between the cars that no one else can intercept and hear."

"Thanks Geek," Faith joked with Shavers; earning her a grin from Xander, a scowl from Willow, and a blush from Agent Shavers.

Jason finally eased himself in to the driver's seat. "What's wrong?" Willow asked him in semi-hushed tones.

"Nothing; that's the problem." Willow was confused. "I'm used to finding flaws and problems, and fixing and exploiting them. Shavers has these cars done up so perfectly that it feels a little weird to me. It's like when everything is too perfect, something in bound to go wrong."

Willow nodded in understanding. "Thanks bunches for the jinx. Let's hope that Shavers is as good as he proclaims himself to be."

Willow picked up the radio to the other car. "Let's go to the hotel. I'm exhausted and hungry." There was silence as Willow looked over to see Faith scrambling around to find the handset to the radio. Willow couldn't help but smile at the scene: Xander laughing at a very flustered Slayer. Finally, Xander just handed the handset to Faith.

"Fine!" Faith growled into the mouthpiece. "I could use some food." Silence, then, "And I could really use a workout and someone to spar with too." Willow saw Faith grin evilly at Xander.

"She's going to kick his ass for laughing at her, isn't she?" Jason asked Willow. He'd been so quiet and intent on figuring out the buttons in the car that she didn't think he'd been paying the least bit of attention to the other car.

"How'd you know he laughed at her?" She asked him.

Jason simply shrugged. "I can always tell everything that's going on around me, whether I want to know it or not. It was part of my programming - I mean, training."

Willow looked intently at Jason. "Programming? But you're completely human." Willow's mind was flashing with pictures of Adam, from her freshman year of college.

Jason thought about how he was going to answer, as he followed Xander's car out of the parking garage and on to the street. "Willow," he bagan. "I'm not a soldier, I'm a weapon. A thirty million dollar weapon to be exact. Apparently I underwent some serious mental, and probably physical, reprogramming. I'm the best at what I do. Even when I had amnesia, had no idea what I was capable of, and my own people were trying to kill me, I was still better than they were at full mental capability."

Willow pondered on that for a moment; it reminded her a lot of Riley's story. "At least you weren't hopped up on drugs because your mentor wanted to turn you into a cyborg soldier," she said matter-of-factly.

Jason was so stunned at her thought process that he was speechless for a few minutes. He could see the hotel before he found words again. "Where did that come from?"

"It happened to a friend of mine; my best-friend's boyfriend actually." Willow shrugged like it wasn't anything strange. Jason just shook his head. He was learning quickly that he really didn't want to know much about the past of the cute redheaded pixie next to him.

He thought. Jason shook his head to try to clear away the less than professional thoughts about Willow. He risked a glance to the seat next to him; Willow was enthralled by the new city she was in. He watched as she came out of her reverie as they pulled in to the hotel.

They both looked at each other, took a deep breath, let their masks slid on, and then stepped out of the GTO into the role of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Faith and Willow stood looking bored, and very put out at having to wait, in the lobby of the hotel. With her hands on her hips Faith leaned over to Willow and whispered, "So, you and J look awfully cozy together."

It took every ounce of self-control that Willow possessed not to blush. "Me and Jase? What about you and Xander? You two make Xander and Cordelia look like best friends."

"Shut up," Faith frowned. "X and I do not fight like Xander and Cordelia. Those two just wanted to jump each other's' bones and didn't know how else to vent their sexual frustration."

Willow glared pointedly at the Slayer. "No, you're right. That doesn't sound like you and X at all," she replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Red," Faith mock-growled in warning. "You're lucky I already planned on taking my frustration out on X, or else I'd be taking in out on you."

Willow threw her head back in an uncharacteristically maniacal laugh. "I'd REALLY like to see you try." Faith glared at the redhead for a minute, then grinned wolfishly at her. Further conversation was interrupted as Jason and Xander walked over to them.

"They were smart enough to give up their nicest suite," Xander to the girls. Everyone picked up their bags and headed toward the elevator.

"Do they have a gym here?" Faith asked nonchalantly.

"No," Jason answered. "But I arranged to have one of their conference rooms turned into a mock-gym for you." He smiled knowingly at Willow, who was trying to stifle her giggle. Faith just grinned evilly, and Xander seemed to miss the entire exchange.

"Thanks J. You're the best. Hey X, want to go workout with me?" She asked as innocently as possible.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. I could use a workout after that plane ride."

Arriving in the suite, the group discovered a small problem. There were only two bedrooms.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Xander asked.

"Girls in one, guys in the other?" Faith suggested.

"I'm not sleeping with him," both guys replied simultaneously, pointing at the other.

"You're right, you're not," Willow answered reasonably. "We have to play our parts 24/7, in case we have unexpected company." The others nodded at the logic in her statement. "The sleeping arrangements within the room are your business, but you will sleep in the room with your partner. Xander, Faith, you two take the room on the right. Jason, you and I will take the room on the left." She picked up her bag and walked toward her room, with the others staring at her retreating back.

"Move!" She shouted. The others jumped to action and headed to their respective rooms.

"Sheesh Red," Jason said after he closed the door to their room. "You were really kind of . . . um . . ."

"Oh, that," Willow waved her hand indicating the front room. "Sorry about that. I just didn't know how else to get those two in the same bed."

Jason stopped his unpacking and looked at his new roommate. "So this was all about getting Xander and Faith together?"

"In a nutshell," she replied with a grin. "But it probably is a good idea for just in case anyway."

Jason couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh – it had been too long since he was genuinely happy. Soon, Willow had joined him in laughter.

Meanwhile, in the other bedroom, things were not quite so joyful. Faith was stuffing clothes in drawers, not paying attention to, nor really caring, what ended up where.

"Hurry up," she growled at Xander. "I'm going to change in the bathroom and you better be ready to go be the time I get out." Not waiting for his response she stormed off in to the decadent bathroom and slammed the door.

Xander just shook his head, not understanding what had her so upset. The car ride over to the hotel form the airport had been pointedly silent. He figured he'd better change into his workout clothes, so as not incur her wrath any more than was absolutely necessary. He was just finishing tying his shoes when she came out.

"Ready when you are," he said. She simply stood by the bedroom door with her arms folded. She didn't trust herself to speak. He really wasn't anywhere nearly as bad as she wanted to make him out to be, but it was the principle of the thing now. Xander had laughed at her in the car, and then Willow had insinuated that she and X wanted to sleep with each other. Add to that being tense, stressed, and out of her element, and you end up with one very frustrated Slayer.

Xander headed out of the room with Faith right on his heels. He led her to the elevator, and upon reaching the first floor, to the conference room that had been converted in to a gym for them.

It wasn't much, but it would serve its purpose. It had a heavy bag, a few free weights, and a large mat. Faith walked over and tested the heavy bag; it swung wildly but didn't fall.

"Don't hurt your hand," Xander said, wandering over to the free weights.

Faith's eyes narrowed at the man – now she remembered why she was mad. "Oh," she purred sarcastically. "Are you afraid the poor inanimate punching bag is going to hurt the big bad Slayer?"

Xander looked at her carefully. Her posture screamed 'defense' and her eyes were ablaze with pent-up fury. Suddenly he knew she was not to ever be underestimated, especially not in a fight.

"Nope," he replied calmly. "Just thought you ought to tape up your hand so that the canvas doesn't rip up your knuckles. That's all."

Faith let out a scream of frustration and punched the bag with her full strength. It flew across the room and exploded as it slammed in to the far wall. Xander's jaw dropped – he was stunned. Faith looked seriously pleased with herself.

"How . . . What . . . How . . ." Xander couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence.

"I told you before," she ground out through clenched teeth. "I'm a Slayer. Now, I believe you said you'd spar with me."

Xander at least had the good sense to look nervous as he walked on to the mat. He and Faith circled around each other several times before Faith stopped.

"Are we going to dance or fight?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he admitted to her.

"Trust me," she replied amused. "You won't. You couldn't even if you tried." She was trying to provoke him, and it worked.

Xander threw a punch at her; she blocked it easily and managed to land a punch of her own, right across his jaw. He shook his head to clear away the stars and realized he was sprawled on the mat. Looking up at Faith, he noticed that she just looked smug. The look on her face, more than anything else, made him get to his feet to fight again.

Every move he made, she countered; not once did a punch or kick connect. Faith, on the other hand, connected perfectly with every move she made. Xander had lost count of how many times he ended up on the mat, with a smirking Faith standing over him.

The laughter in her eyes had Xander believing that she was holding back – that she was just toying with him. Then it dawned on him; this was more than just letting out pent-up stress. She was punishing him for some reason.

Holding his hands up in a plea for mercy he ventured to ask, "What gives? Why am I the target for your wrath?"

Faith sneered at him; lunging at him, continuing the fight. "You laughed at me," she informed him through clenched teeth. "And I don't like being laughed at."

Xander dropped his head back on the mat on which he was laying, and groaned in both pain and disbelief. "This has all been over my laughing that you couldn't work the radio in the car?"

"That and you're a completely sexist ass," she replied coming to stand directly over him.

"When have I ever said anything remotely sexist?"

"Earlier, when you, Umph!"

Xander had managed to distract the frustrated Slayer long enough to make his move. He wrapped his legs around her knees and pulled them towards him. Just as she was about to land on him, he caught he and rolled them over so that she was now pinned underneath him.

Both were short of breath; both with fire blazing in their dark eyes.

"Get off of me," Faith growled at him. He simply smirked in return. Faith struggled, but the angle at which he had her pinned leverage was working against her and for him.

"Get off of me, or I'll kick your ass in to the middle of next week," she spat at him.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" He laughed at her eyes narrowed.

"Been mentioned, once or twice," she smirked back at him.

"I may have to do something about that little problem of yours." Faith wasn't sure she liked the cockiness that suddenly crept into his voice.

"I'd like to see you try."

Without warning, Xander bent his head down and kissed Faith aggressively on the lips. Within seconds Faith began to eagerly return it. Faith struggled to get her arms free so that she could pull Xander closer to her, but he continued to hold her in place. He enjoyed being in control almost as much as he enjoyed taking the control away from Faith.

The kiss lasted for several minutes before Xander broke it.

"Now that's my kind of workout," Xander said, his voice oozing with sex appeal.

"I've had better," Faith replied nonchalantly. Xander growled then rolled off her. He stood up, pointedly ignoring the screaming pains of his muscles; he had no doubt he'd be bruised up on side and down the other from today.

"I'm going to shower," he stated coldly. "We're going to the club tonight, so make sure you're ready." He stalked out of the room without looking back at her.

Once she knew he was out of earshot, she smacked her hands down on the mat in frustration; although, she wasn't sure who her frustration was aimed at, Xander or herself.

She decided to lift some weights to give Xander time to get showered and out of their room before she went upstairs.

With one last thought she lost herself in the rhythm of her lifting.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Walking in to the club the pounding cacophony assaulted their ears, and the stench of alcohol and sweat hung heavy in the air.

"Now this is my kind of place," Faith yelled above the noise.

"Down girl, down," Willow teased.

"Can you two at least try to be serious?" Xander barked at them. The two women sobered up immediately, glaring at Xander. Jason simply raised an eyebrow in question at Xander. Jason figured that it had more to do with the tension between Xander and Faith than the actual mission.

The four, decked out in leather once again, stalked down the stairs to the main floor, covering the entire width of the staircase, causing other patrons to move out of their way.

"So X," Faith said as she moved to stand next to her 'partner' in accordance with the plan. "Is there any reason that Gibbons or Shavers didn't mention that this is a mainly demon club?"

Xander looked more closely at the sea of bodies and noticed that the vast majority of them did not look human.

"Ah," Willow sighed. "Home sweet Hell." Everyone smirked at her comment.

"Looks like it's time to use plan B," Jason stated, as if it were obvious.

"What's plan B?" Xander asked, but the women were just as curious.

"Rogue Slayer and the Witch-that-tried-to-end-the-world, with us as their consorts."

Willow and Faith grinned half evilly, half mischievously. Xander frowned, not liking the idea of not being in charge.

"I really hate you," Xander growled to Jason, who simply shrugged and followed Willow down the remainder of the stairs. With one final growl Xander, likewise, followed the two women.

The music pulsed around them, drowning out all but the feel of a room-wide heartbeat. Jason swept Willow in to his arms and they began to dance. To the casual observer they were two lovers caught up in the moment and in each other. In reality they were scoping, scanning, and planning their next move.

Next to them Faith reluctantly stepped in to Xander's embrace.

"Look," Faith yelled over the music. "About earlier."

"Don't!" He stated firmly.

"What is your deal?" She demanded as the couple swayed with the rhythm of the pounding song. "I was trying to apologize. But now I'm not sure I want to."

Xander stopped moving and looked down at the angry brunette in his arms. Seeing his stunned expression Faith felt some of her anger slip away, understanding that his attitude was part of his defense mechanism he put in place after Faith's comment hurt him.

"Look, X," she tried again. "I want to take back what I said after you kissed me." He looked at her expectantly, as he started them moving in time to the music again.

"In all honesty, I haven't had better, and that in and of itself sort of freaked me out." She shrugged her shoulders trying to dismiss the entire thing.

Xander pulled her closer, wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, and spoke as quietly as he could over the blaring noise so that only she would hear him.

"In all honesty," he repeated her words back to her. "This thing between you and me sort of freaks me out too." His breath on her ear and neck made her skin tingle.

A hand on each of their arms brought them back to the present moment. Willow stood facing them, with Jason standing right behind her with his hands protectively on her hips. It was such an intimate gesture that Faith had to smirk.

"It's time," Willow stated, quickly reminding Xander and Faith as to why they were dancing in the crowded club in the first place.

Willow and Faith took the lead, with Jason and Xander right behind them. The four made their way through the sea of bodies to the far end of the room. They stopped at the velvet rope that cordoned off the V.I.P. section from the rest of the club. The man seated there, obviously in charge, was surrounded by women draped on him and men rushing about doing his bidding. The sight itself didn't bother Faith. No, what bothered her was the man himself. Before she realized she even opened her mouth, his name escaped her lips.

"Lindsey McDonald?"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here." Lindsey McDonald leaned back on the couch, his arms spread as if to envelope the multitude of women sitting around him.

Faith stared, dumbfounded that the lawyer was sitting in front of her. Willow had heard all of the tales of Lindsey from the Angel Investigations crew, and none of the things she had heard had prepared her to see him sitting in a demon club in Madrid plotting the end of the world as she knew it. Faith was able to clear her head fairly quickly.

"Aw, and here I thought we supposed to meet with someone important, not some two-bit lawyer," she drawled as she placed her hand on her hip. Lindsey laughed and his gravelly voice, though it used to be the one thing she like about him, sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"Now, now Faith. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" He looked over her shoulder to direct his next comment to Xander. "Faith and I go waaaay back. Has she mentioned me?" Lindsey grinned at the instant rage that surfaced in Xander's eyes.

"Nope, she didn't," Xander replied, a smug grin sliding on to his face. "Apparently nothing about you was worth mentioning." It was Lindsey's turn to get angry. Willow decided it was time to get the conversation back on to the topic that brought the four to the club that night.

"Lindsey, may I call you Lindsey?" Willow cooed. "We actually came here to discuss business, not to rehash the good old days."

The indecision he wrestled with was scarcely evident on his handsome face. Finally he relented. With a swift motion the scantily-clad women around him rose and left the couch. Willow and Jason sat down on Lindsey's left while Faith and Xander sat on his right side, effectively trapping him between them.

"So," the lawyer began. "What brings a bunch of you white hats to my club?" Lindsey leaned back on the couch, again spreading his arms across the back of the couch, as if to make the point that he was not intimidated by his guests.

"White hats?" Faith questioned laughingly. "Do we look like the good guys?"

Lindsey answer was more accurate than anyone would have liked. "Looks can be deceiving."

"So true Lindsey," Willow replied. "But you are looking at us and seeing who we used to be, not who we are now. Don't mistake the past for the present."

"Well said Miss Rosenberg," he said. "But if my information is correct, you two just stopped the First from taking over. That tells me that you're still on the side of 'good'." He made quote marks with his fingers.

"That would be because the First wanted to run the show," Faith contributed. "Red and I decided it would be in our best interest to play along with the rest of Buffy's loyal toy soldiers and stop it. Then we could bide our time until we found a way to make sure that the ruling power would belong to us. When rumor made it to us that someone was going to raise an army for domination we decided to offer our services in exchange for some of that domination."

Finished with her explanation she leaned back on to Xander's muscled chest. In return the agent pulled the Slayer back until he slid her on to his lap. Faith's eyes widened in surprise but cuddled with the big man. Just for her cover. At least that's what she was trying to convince herself. But to her it felt a little too natural to be this comfortable with him. She had to remind herself that she had to focus on Lindsey or their mission could be over before it even really started.

Lindsey took his time before responding. He mentally sized up the four of his guests, and tried to decide if they were telling him the truth. He had known Faith, but he instantly recognized Willow from her file at Wolfram & Hart. He remembered that she'd been hooked on dark magic and that she herself had tried to end the world once.

Faith was an enigma. She was a Slayer, which made her one of the good guys; but she had gone rogue, which put her on the same team as Lindsey. She turned herself in – good guy, tortured Wesley and tried to kill Angel – bad guy. Turned herself back in – good guy, broke herself out – bad guy. Stopped the First – good guy, took off with a known dark witch after defeating the First – and here was Lindsey's problem. He didn't know her real motivation for being here.

And he knew nothing about their consorts. Try as he might he couldn't get the notion out of his head that the man with Willow was an agent of some sort, he was too observant of his surroundings. But he wasn't hanging on the conversations' every word like an agent would be, he was too busy nuzzling Willow's neck. A former agent, maybe? Lindsey would have to do some digging on that one.

Then there was Faith's date. Nothing about him said anything but bad ass, except his eyes. There was too much pain and anger in them, which still didn't clear things up for Lindsey. The anger and pain could easily explain a need for revenge or domination just as easily as it could explain the need for justice and peace.

Hmm. This was quite a quandary in which he found himself. The line between black and white had never been this difficult to distinguish, other than the whole Angel/Angelus thing. Personally, Lindsey like Angelus much better, more personality. But, he knew he was getting side tracked.

"Well," Lindsey finally spoke. "You have intrigued me. I still don't trust you, but I am curious." He looked each couple over for a few seconds, noticing that the women were paying attention to him while the men seemed more interested in their respective female. That's a decent indication that the men are here just to be with their woman, thought Lindsey.

Lindsey pulled a pen out of his inside jacket pocket and wrote on one of the cocktail napkins. He handed the napkin to Willow.

"Be at that address tomorrow night, sunset."

The four could hear the dismissal in his voice so they stood up and headed toward the entrance of the club and out into the warm night. No one spoke as they climbed into their GTOs and drove back to the hotel.


End file.
